cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Resistance
=Official Charter Of The Resistance= I. Application Process and Membership A. Application and Process To gain membership to the Resistance an applicant must go through the application process. This process will include the completion of three of the following tasks; a. Accumulate 10 posts on the Resistance forums (Spam posts will not count) b. Complete a recognized trade circle c. Complete a tech deal with a Resistance member d. Pass a Resistance Academy Test. e. Log a fifteen minute session in the Resistance IRC channel (#the_resistance) f. Reroll for better resources g. Receive a voucher from a current government member of the Resistance. In addition to completing one of these tasks each applicant will have to post an oath of fealty (this could count towards requirement A) to the Resistance and it's charter. Applicants should know that breaking this oath or the charter at any time during the application process could result in severe punishment most noticeably expulsion. B. Accepting and Denying Applicants The power to accept and deny applications will be solely at the discretion of the Minister of Recruitment (MoR) and any member they appoint to their Welcoming Committee (WC). An applicant can be denied at any time for alliance security reasons by the MoR or the WC. This decision can only be a overridden by the Prime Minister or a 3/5 majority Ministry vote. II. Code of Conduct All Members of the Resistance are expected to abide by the principles of Civility, Gallantry and Honor. These attributes are enshrined in the Code of Conduct: A. Civility 1. Treat all fellow members and foreign officials with courtesy and respect. 2. Obey all commands that come from government officials unless they directly contradict the oath or the charter. B. Gallantry 1. Heed all call to arms. Do not leave your fellow alliance mates stranded. 2. Abide by the Resistance policies regarding nuclear strikes. C. Honor 1. Do not engage in aggressive wars or tech raids without government approval first. 2. Remains civil and tactful against enemies in times of conflict. 3. No member shall surrender on the battlefield unless the entire alliance has surrendered first. 4. In the case of a departure that nation should return all items, aid and otherwise to the alliance unless otherwise told by a government official. III. Executive: Positions, Powers and Limitations A. Prime Minister (PM) 1. Powers and Responsibilities a. Figurehead - The Prime Minister shall at all times act as the figurehead of the alliance no matter the situation. The Prime Minister will hold the proverbial position of "1st in command". b. Expert Adviser - The Prime Minister should be well versed in all facets of the game or in other words be an expert on everything. As such the Prime Minister should strive to advise all members on a course of action and do his/her best to answer all questions. c. Spokesperson - The Prime Minister shall make all announcements pertaining to the alliance as a whole unless otherwise delegated. These announcements can be but are not limited to elections results, treaty announcements, etc. d. Lead Diplomat - In situations where major tension or a major decision may lie with another alliance the Prime Minister shall act as the lead diplomat unless otherwise delegated. e. Checks and Balances - On votes where the tally required is 3/5 of the ministry or less the Prime Minister has the power to overrule or veto these decisions. This veto can be overruled by a 5/5 ministry vote or a 75% membership vote. 2. Term and Impeachment a. Term - The term of the Prime Minister once elected shall remain in power for four months. b. Impeachment - The Prime Minister can only be impeached by a 66% mebership vote, 4/5 Ministry vote and approval of one of the Deputy Prime Ministers. B. Deputy Prime Minister - Vice Prime Minister (VPM) 1. Powers and Responsibilities a. Figurehead - The Vice Prime Minister shall serve as one of the figureheads of the alliance and be an example as such. They shall serve concurrently with the Grand Vizier as the proverbial "2nd in command". b. Assistant - The Vice Prime Minister shall assist in all duties and responsibilities of the Prime Minister. Furthermore the Vice Prime Minister should duly make sure the Prime Minister is kept from being "overworked". c. Command-Ready - In the case where the Prime Minister becomes ill or must take a leave of absence the Vice Prime Minister should be ready to be the acting Prime Minister with all the privileges and responsibilities contained there in. d. Chain of Command - In the case where the Prime Minister must resign or is impeached the Vice Prime Minister will become the new Prime Minister and will serve out the remainder of the term. In this case the newly instated Prime Minister will select a new Vice Prime Minister to replace his or her self. 2. Term and Impeachment a. Term - The Vice Prime Minister shall be appointed by the Prime Minister upon election or institution. They will then serve concurrently until the next Prime Minister will choose their own Vice Prime Minister (though it in no way has to change). b. Impeaching/Blocking a Selection - The Ministry can block the selection or impeach a Vice Prime Minister with a 4/5 Majority vote and Grand Vizier approval. C. Deputy Prime Minister - Grand Vizier (GV) 1. Powers and Responsibilities a. Figurehead - The Grand Vizier shall serve as one of the figureheads of the alliance and be an example as such. They shall serve concurrently with the Vice Prime Minister as the proverbial "2nd in command". b. Government Advisory - The Grand Vizier shall act as an adviser to all government officials keeping in mind logic, fairness and the voice of the people. It would be customary for the Grand Vizier to bring points not otherwise discussed into debates and votes. c. Chair of the Ministry - The Grand Vizier shall act as the chair of the ministry informing the general membership when a vote is passed and when elections are taking place. d. Elections Officer - The Grand Vizier shall run or delegate the ability to run elections. It is important the the Grand Vizier be around on elections day or appoint a subordinate to run the election. When there is no precedent for elections the Grand Vizier will decide on the best course of action. e. Command Ready - In the rare instance that the Prime Minister and the Vice Prime Minister are both sick or taking a leave of absence the Grand Vizier shall become the acting Prime Minister with all the responsibilities contained there in. f. Chain of Command - In the extremely rare case where the Prime Minister and Vice Prime Minister resign or are impeached concurrently the Grand Vizier shall become the new Prime Minister choosing a new Vice Prime Minister to take the departed's place. He/She will then hold elections for a new Grand Vizier. 2. Terms and Impeachment a. Term - The Grand Vizier, once elected, shall serve for four months. The election for the Grand Vizier shall be held on the opposite election of the Prime Minister. b. Impeachment - The Grand Vizier may be impeached by a 4/5 Ministry vote and either Prime Minister or Vice Prime Minister approval. IV. Legislative: Positions, Powers and Limitations A. The Ministry 1. Minister of Defense (MoD) a. Strategy - The Minister of Defense must formulate and implement a strategy for defense of the alliance. b. Security - The Minister of Defense must identify and eliminate all security threats from the alliance. This might be but is not limited to spies, outside threats or other forms of security risks. c. Raid Approval - The Minister of Defense has the power to sanction Tech Raids. His position and whoever he appoints and delegates this power too will be the only positions to allow tech raids within the Resistance. d. Staff - The Minister of Defense shall be responsible for keeping and maintaining his or her own staff whatever positions that might entail. 2. Minister of Recruitment (MoR) a. Strategy - The Minister of Recruitment must formulate and implement a strategy for the growth and membership recruitment of the Resistance. b. Applicant Approval - The Minister of Recruitment shall, along with any appointed position by the Minister of Recruitment, be the only position able to accept or deny new member nations to the Resistance. c. Staff - The Minister of Recruitment shall be responsible for keeping and maintaining his or her own staff whatever positions that might entail. (This staff is referred to as the Welcoming Committee in Section I) 3. Minister of Foreign Affairs (MoFA) a. Strategy - The Minister of Foreign Affairs must formulate and implement a strategy to further the foreign affairs of the Resistance. b. Treaties - The Minister of Foreign Affairs will be responsible for the drafting and presenting of treaties for the Ministry to review. c. Embassies - The Minister of Foreign Affairs shall be responsible for keeping friendly lines of communication open between the Resistance and key alliances in the foreign affairs strategy via Embassies and IRC. d. Staff - The Minister of Foreign Affairs shall be responsible for keeping and maintaining his or her own staff whatever position that might entail. (This should include a team of diplomats) 4. Minister of Finance (MoF) a. Strategy - The Minister of Finance must formulate and implement a strategy to further the foreign affairs of the Resistance. b. Financial Programs - All financial programs (including tech dealing, trades, aid movement, etc.) shall fall under the jurisdiction and leadership of the Minister of Finance. c. Staff - The Minister of Finance shall be responsible for keeping and maintaining his or her own staff whatever positions that might entail. 5. Minister of Internal Affairs (MoIA) a. Strategy - The Minister of Internal Affairs must formulate and implement a strategy to further the activity and interest of the general membership. b. Programs - All programs not finding jurisdiction under another branch of the Ministry will fall under the jurisdiction of the Minister of Internal Affairs this would include but is not limited to a newspaper, spam corps, etc. c. Member List - The Minister of Internal Affairs shall be responsible for keeping an up to date membership list of all current nations that are accepted to the Resistance AA. d. Staff - The Minister of Internal Affairs shall be responsible for keeping and maintaining his or her own staff whatever positions that might entail. 6. Terms a. Term Length - The Term of each minister once elected shall be two months. All elections for ministers shall be held concurrently. b. Impeachment - To impeach a Minister you must have approval from the Prime Minister, 1 Deputy Prime Minister and a 66% membership vote. 7. The Ministry The Ministry shall be compromised of the five different Ministry Positions. Each positions will maintain 1 Ministry Vote. These votes will be used for different acts in Section VI. V. General Membership 1. Each Member not in the Executive or Legislative positions shall comprise the General Membership. 2. Each member of the General Membership shall receive 1 General Membership vote. This vote will be used for different acts in Section VI. VI. Passing Acts, Legislation and other Documents The following will be different acts, legislation and documents passable by the different governmental positions and the vote needed to pass said passable item. 1. Charter Change - 6/7 Ministry Approval, 66% General Membership Approval 2. Government Act - 4/7 Ministry Approval, Prime Minister Approval 3. Passing Treaties - MDAP, MDoAP, MDP - 6/7 Ministry Approval, 66% General Membership Approval 4. Passing Treaties - ODP, PEACE, PIAT, NAP - 4/7 Ministry Approval 5. Canceling Treaties - 6/7 Ministry Approval, Prime Minister Approval, 66% Membership Approval 6. Expelling a Member - 6/7 Ministry Approval 7. Declaration of War - Non Treaty Partner - Prime Minister Approval, 7/7 Ministry Approval, 75% Membership Approval 8. Defensive Declaration of War - ODP, PEACE, PIAT, NAP - 4/7 Ministry Approval, 66% Membership Approval 9. Defensive Deceleration of War - MDAP, MDoAP, MDP - Automatic 10. Offensive Declaration of War - MDoAP - 4/7 Ministry Approval, 66% Membership Approval 11. Offensive Declaration of War - MDAP - Automatic 12. Disbandment - Prime Minister Approval, 85% Membership Approval, 7/7 Ministry Approval ---------- Once Voted into ratification by a majority membership vote by both alliances this charter will remain in effect unless otherwise voted down. The first government shall be appointed based on prior agreements. =The Resistance History= The Merging of FnKa and MOON The Resistance was born officially on August 03, 2009 - from members of both Fear none Kill all and The Majestic Order of Orange Nations. The Resistance original charter was written by Overlord Shinnra.